To Swim With Green Souls
by domnotte
Summary: The madness has ended, the kishin defeated, but what is next for our heroes? The debut of some new arrivals set things a turning, will they be friends, or foes? SoMa, KidxOC, LizxOC
1. Bonjour

NAGER AVEC LES AMES VERTES CH. 1 "BONJOUR"  
(To Swim with Green Souls)

_ **The world has been temporarely freed from madness, and for that, I am grateful. Yet, how long will it last?**_

"You there! Carry that bucket of plaster over!" Hollered Sid, loyal zombie to Shibusen, and now the director of the construction, more or less, re-planting of the school for meisters. Only days before, the world had been enveloped in endless madness, and now, the air has been cleared of insanity. Rid of the world's Kishin, or Demon God, but how long will the peace last? The destruction of such an enemy took its toll on the portable via-BREW demon tool building.

"Sid, why don't you take a break, you've been working so hard all day!." Said Mary, deathsythe and former teacher at Shibusen.

"Mary, you should still be in the infirmary! Who's watching over Cro...." He was interrupted by an abrupt,"Have a nice break!" As Mary hustled back through the front doors, sprinting down the corridors.  
"I can't believe I left Crona all alone!" She didn't even reach the infirmary, as she skidded to a stop. Crona reached her peripheral vision as she walked down the hall, an I.V. in the arm that clasped the other, her shy nature showing through even when she walked.

"Crona! Get back into your room! You shouldn't be walking around without someone to watch you!" She said, her motherly instinct kicking in, though she herself had not held on to a man long enough to have children.

"But...Mary-Sama...the nurse...um, said with an I.V....I could walk around a little by myself and...Mary-Sama?" She saw Mary looking over at a group of people, of whom she had never seen before.  
"Crona, do you know who they are?" Mary asked, Crona's puzzled face answered her question.  
"Neither do I..." Mary then acquired an unusual look on her face.  
"I'm going to listen in a little" She said, urging a little closer to the unfamiliar figures.  
"But, Mary-Sa..." Crona stopped at the sight of Mary raising a finger, indicating a need for silence.  
There were three people, one was a Shibusen employee, she was to keep records on all the students. She wore a beige pant-suit, and her brown hair was up in a bun. It was obvious that she had been kept busy all day, for she often impatiently pushed up her glasses from the tip of her nose, back up to her eyes.  
"Names please."  
"Cigale Jardin" Answered the next person in the group, she had shoulder-length hair, which held a greenish hue, similar to the color of her green eyes. She also had a heavy French accent, yet spoke fluent English. As her attire went, she wore a white t-shirt, as well as black cargo shorts, beneath them, black boots.

"And yours?" The women asked.

"Her partner, my name is Prix Alistair." Said the only boy in this assembly. Unlike his partner, he did not have an accent, and he was taller than her 5'4" frame by about seven inches. His skin was a tinted olive color, and his black hair reached down to his pointed chin. Also, he stood as though he had a metal rod cemented along his back, very straight, and very dignified. The red shirt he bore and his black jeans were almost completely veiled in a dark maroon trench coat that ended at his knee, where you could clearly see the bulges of his boots.

"Have you been here before?"  
"Yes." They both answered simultaneously.  
"When?" She asked, "I haven't seen you arou..." She was stopped by Cigales hasty approach.  
"We were here a year ago for about a week, then I had an important family matter to attend to. So we returned to my home country, and waited in the French Branch." Her voice turned to a whisper, then increased.  
"And yet...after all that time..." She turned to her partner.

**"YOU STILL DON'T KNOW ANY FRENCH!!!"** she bickered.  
"I do to! Like...um...._HOLA_!" He said grinning, feeling triumphant.

"That.....is...SPANISH! IMBECILE!!!" Cigale spat back. The three then turned to their right at the sound of a yelp.  
"That's why you looked so familiar!!!!" Mary yelled, grabbing Cigale by the hands.  
"Um....uh...Mary-Sama?" Cigale answered, a look of confusion and shock on her face.  
"You remember me!" Mary anxiously squealed. Yet, before she had spoken, the two, Cigale and Prix, were already looking in the other direction.

"Oh, hello Shinigami-Sama!" Mary yelped,"How are you?", quite the question, considering the God was still wearing the look of a piece of paper that has been put through a shredder.

"Better!" He said, clapping his giant hands together. "Who are these two? Would you introduce me?" He asked, appearing to bounce up and down, even though his appendage did not leave the floor. His skull for a head also tilted to a certain degree. Mary jumped as she let go of Cigale's hands.  
"This is Cigale, and her weapon Prix! I met them when I was visiting the European area, I think Justin Row introduced me! They were talking about coming to Shibusen from the French Branch!" She said, joyfully.  
"We are returning, we left unexpectedly last time, before we got a chance to meet cha'" Said Prix, as he shook the Shinigami's hand.  
A sad look crept its way onto Shinigami's usually energetic face, as he looked around at his city through the window.

"I'm terribly sorry, but our classes are postponed at the moment, as you can probably see why..." He said, feeling utterly regretful. The air around the room thickened, sorrow filled the air. It was Cigale who broke the silence.

"Please sir! We would love to help in any way!" She said, putting a difficult smile on her face.

"I've got it! You can come with Crona and I" Mary said, "Oh yeah, this is Crona!" She pointed to her left, but Crona was already gone.

"Sorry, Crona is awfully shy" She giggled. "But, as I was saying you guys could come back with me to the infirmary, they need plenty of extra hands!". With a nod from Shinigami, they headed to the infirmary after dropping their suitcases off in a spare room, for they were going to stay at the home of Prix's parents, who had been living in Death City all of their lives. They expected a peaceful, normal hospital, calm and collected. That was only an obvious assumption, and they were mistaken! This ward was in chaos, nurses rushed to-and-fro, in every direction, noise clattered the air. Beeping, squealing, the sound of wheels hitting the floor. Suddenly, a nurse, with her rat's nest of hair, stopped mid-stride to look at Mary and her two unlucky helpers.

"Mary?"  
"They came to help." She said smiling, though she did not notice the fearful pair behind her. Unlucky for them, Mary had them by the arms.  
"Well..." The nurse thought, almost immediately, the lightbulb inside her head flickered.

"Here! Quickly!" She said, grabbing the two newcomers by the arms, running with them dragging behind her.  
"Wa...WAIT! Ouch, stop that!" Prix screeched as the nurse shoved them against a nearby wall, they had to be 50 yards away from where they had begun. The nurses voice was harsh and strict. Most likely due to the week of none stop working, and lack of needed rest.  
"I have a very important job for you two! Your able to fight, correct?" She asked quickly, Cigale and Prix nervously shook their heads "Yes" This nurse was beginning to freak them out, just a little bit.

"Good! Now in this room..." She pointed to a door close to them, "Are a few patients, when I left they were all asleep, when they wake up, they are NOT to leave this room. Got that?" She demanded, holding fists to their faces. By now, the two were shaking, they had fought their fair share of fights, but this nurse, was not to be taken lightly, and that moment, they both said,  
"YES MA'AM!", the scary resident left, and the people left standing before the door sighed in relief.

"Well Cig, let's go, how hard can this be?" Prix said loudly, opening the door. Immediately a hand clamped over his mouth.  
"Idiot! Le fille...."  
"English Cig..."  
"Fine, she said to be quiet! They are probably sleeping, now come on." She said, walking into the room. A gasp of air escaped her lungs as she saw the "Patients". Five people laying in beds, obviously asleep, I.V's in their arms, and multiple medical contraptions lying around the room.  
"Cig, what is it? Do you know these people?" He asked, Cigale gave him a disgusted look.  
"You idiot! I have not met these people, but at least I took the time to study up and read the news!" She snarled, angrily.  
"Look like some regular, beat up people to me..." Prix said, holding her arms out to the side. He received a direct punch to the arm.  
"Prix, these people saved the world from madness...Insanity!" She pointed to each person as she said their names.  
"Maka Albarn...Black Star....Soul Eater Evans...Tsubaki....And Shinigami-Sama's son, Death the Kid.." She explained, trying to keep her mind straight, she felt honored to be able to soon meet them. Prix, still holding his arm from her blow, turned his torso.  
"Prix, what are you looking a...."

"HIIIIIII!!!!!!! Yelled Patty, running in, and grabbing Prix playfully, launching him into the hallway, thus causing a dent in the brick. Liz, the older of Kid's pistol weapons, took the quieter approach, simply gesturing Cigale into the hall.  
"Who are you? And who gave you permission into that room?" Liz asked, suspiciously.  
"Yes, why?" Patty said, in a strangely demonic tone.  
"We are going to kick your asses..." Prix said, audacity running through his system as he unhinged himself from the wall.  
"PRIX! Shut the Hell up! There are people sleeping remember!" Cigale corrected, again, taking the first impression into her own hands.  
"Bonjour, we are guarding this passageway from the patients inside, on behalf of a cynical nurse, who was gladly going to attempt to pummel us." She chuckled.  
"Like she could..." Prix said, laughing.  
"As I said, Bonjour, and It is nice to meet you"


	2. Rest

Nager Avec les Ames Vertes Ch. 2 "Rest"  
"To Swim with Green Souls"

**_ How do you heal when you don't rest?_**

"Well, alright then...Good luck with that!" Sighed Liz, waving Cigale and Prix goodbye. As she clutched at Patty's freely swinging arms, she turned to give a quote of advice.  
"If Black Star wakes up...Hit him_** hard**_" This just left the two guards even deeper in confusion. They had not yet witnessed the ninja-styled meister's true audacity.  
Prix dusted off the last few pieces of rubble left from his recent meeting with Patty, a look of amusement on his face.  
"Dare I ask how such a nice little lady managed to chuck me so gracefully..." He said, smoothing back his wavy black hair, and straightening out his coat. An instant movement came from Cigales hand as she pushed him back at the wall.  
"Prix, please!" She begged.  
"What now? I haven't done anything! Yet..." He began, returning to the fixing of his attire.

"Don't play stupid with me! I know that when you act like a gentleman all of a sudden that means your about to hit on someone!" She snapped.  
Prix replied with a chuckle as he proceeded to walk down the hall.  
"Where do you think you're going?! What if..." She was stopped by the sight of Prix starting to sprint. He hollered back to her.  
"I'll be right back! Just gotta ask a young lady out to dinner!"

Cigale sighed, and retreated back into the room.  
As she closed the door, she spotted an uncomfortable looking white wicker chair, and decided that the floor would make a more suitable seat. The room remained silent for several minutes, the only noise protruded from the machines that delivered medication to the wounded. Every so often, Black Star's would make a loud screeching noise, and within seconds, a nurse or doctor would be there, inserting a new vile of something, probably a sleeping agent. By the time an hour passed, Cigale had fallen asleep, only to be awakened by the creaking of the door.

"You, get your ass back in bed." She said, opening an eye, which caught Death the Kid, who had decided to make an escape, in its view.

"I'm just getting some wat..."  
"I am not permitted to let you leave, and by the looks of it, you have ripped out a few of your stitches." She said, looking at Kid's side, now beginning to stream with small capillary-like drops of blood. He slowly closed the door and returned to his bed. Suddenly, he had jumped up and appeared at the left wall.

"Damn it!" He yelped, grabbing nearby pictures of beautifully painted landscapes.  
"Kid! Don't do that, you are going to hurt yourself!" Cigale screeched, grasping the pictures from Kid.  
"This room is a mess! Kid, get a hold of yourself, just a few pictures to...." He stopped abruptly and turned to face Cigale.  
"How...do you know my name?" He asked, his face distorted into a look of disbelief.  
"Well...uh..um......I have heard a great deal about you and...I.." She stuttered.  
"Don't worry about it." Kid replied, flashing her a grin. Cigale dipped her head down, trying to keep him from seeing the change of color in her face.  
The door opened slowly, and Prix stepped inside, taking a look at his partner.

"Cig, I'm sure he can see you blushing." He said, laughing, which earned him a certain middle finger to the face. In turn, Kid, who had led himself back to bed, let out a laugh that only lasted a few seconds.  
"Desole.....Je ne.."  
"English Cig"  
"Shut up...I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself, my name is Cigale.", she held out a hand to Kid, still glueing her head to the floor.  
"And, this is my partner....Prix."  
"Nice to meet you" Kid said, shaking her hand. After a few minutes, after brief conversation between Kid and Prix, mainly concerning the off center balance of Prix's left shoe, the beeping was heard again.

"YAHOO!"Called Black Star, jumping up in his bed, raising his hands high up above his head. In which a chain reaction occured.

Black Star rushed at the door.

"I have a job, to surpass God! I will not be left here to rot with the rest of these pieces of stone! My stage is waiting!" He announced, leaping off the bed and almost flying into the door. The sound of nurses rushing down the hall could be heard, and the sudden loud noise known as Black Star had awoken Maka, Tsubaki, and Soul, who were already on their feet, though their bodies screamed otherwise.

"Prix!" Cigale called.

"Coming!" Prix replied, transforming into a long green trident, encrusted with yellow and blue markings along the sides, which landed in Cigales right hand. Both her and Maka swung their weapons as Black Star turned the door nob, just barely touching his neck. The sudden shock of wielding Soul so quickly sent Maka to the floor out of utter exhaustion, the sound of Soul clunking upon the floor echoed through the room.  
"Black Star! Please not again!" Tsubaki pleaded, reaching a hand forward.  
"Get back to your bed, Black Star! You won't be taken kindly if you disobey." Cigale bellowed, pusing the trident further at Black Star's neck. The result of such, was a shock of Black Star's spirit wavelength to her stomach. A few drops of crimson blood exhaled from her mouth, splattering onto the floor. A loud yell came from Prix.

**"You Bastard! Touch my master again and I'll..."**  
"Now! Now! Grab him!" Cried nurses on the other side of the door, pushing it open, one of them was amazed at the shattered door nob that was left from Black Star's grasp.  
They barged in, grabbing Black Star by the arms and legs.

"Let me go! I don't need to..." he was silenced by a syringe of anesthetic injected into his leg. The crazed nurse from before asked each person if they had sustained any injuries, luckily no one had any serious injuries that they had not had before.

"Oh Black Star, what will we ever do with you, stupid pain in the ass..." Said Soul, turning back into his human form.  
"What we usually do, just deal with his ego, he is our friend after all." Said Maka, gasping for breath, though she had moved only slightly.  
"Well, I don't know what is up with him, he has been rather resistant lately." A young nurse said, it was probably her first week on the job. Everyone in the room besides Cigale and Prix said,  
"That is just Black Star".

After the incident, Kid was to move to the room next door, where he would meet with Patty and Liz, while Tsubaki would go with Cigale and Prix to find a new secure location to tie up Black Star. On the other hand, Soul and Maka were to remain in the same room they had been in previously. Both Soul and Maka attempted to get some much needed rest, but it was beginning to seem impossible.  
"Maka, are you still awake?" Whispered Soul, who was sitting up in his bed with his legs crossed.  
"Yes...Soul, how are you feeling?" Maka asked, transitioning over to sit on Soul's bed. She sat also with her legs crossed, directly across from him.

"You should worry about yourself, dumbass. Besides, there wasn't anything you could do to make it any easier." he said, grasping onto his bed sheet, and twisting it in his hands. Right there, he used the wrong words, they set off the one factor going through Maka's mind.

**_I'm not strong enough, I couldn't protect Soul, again. What good am I?!_** She asked herself. Soon those words came aloud, and her volume began to ascend.

"Soul, again I couldn't help you! I know that I pulled us both out of the madness. I know that I helped stop the Kishin! Yet, in the end it wasnt enough to protect everyone! We as a whole, as Shibusen students, lost so much..." As her voice began to echo inside of the hollow room, she felt a feeling on her face. Soul's hand on her cheek. Swiftly, and in a surprisingly soft manner, he brought her lips to his. At first, out of complete shock, not from the action itself, but the serenity that it was given in, Maka pulled away, but not even a second passed until she brought his face back to hers. As she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"KNOCK KNOCK! Time for your morphine!" Called a man, most likely an intern. Quickly and clumsily, Soul and Maka struggled back into their separate beds, both moving to their sides to appear to be sleeping, though they both had wide smiles on their faces.

"I'm letting myself in..." Said the man, entering quietly. "I guess they got back to sleep, probably the best, considering the injuries that they sustained....Plus sleeping patients are easier to take care of then the one we had to tie to his bed...." He mentioned to himself, pulling out the vile of morphine to apply to their medication. When he left, Soul rustled from his bed.

"Maka?" He whispered once more. She didn't answer. His thoughts raced through his mind.  
**_Damn! She's asleep, or did I do something wrong and she is ignoring me?! Soul you dumbass!_**  
Soon enough, as he glanced at her, taking deep, slow breaths, he knew she had drifted off into a deep slumber. He himself, now feeling peaceful, laid back and put his hands behind his head. There was another knock on the door.

"May I come in?" Whispered Cigale, fearful that she might awaken the inhabitants.  
"Yeah." Soul answered, straightening out his blanket because his nerves had not yet settled. Cigale came in and looked over at Maka, then to Soul.  
"Sorry we didn't have a proper greeting, my name is Cigale, and I already know who you are." She said, strolling in and sitting in the white wicker chair, that did turn out to be uncomfortable.

"Hi." Soul answered, immediately tilting his head to get Maka in his view, a smile slithered onto his face.  
"I can tell that you really care for her, Soul." Sudden shock hit Soul's face.  
"I...she's my meister, I have to care about tiny tits over there." he rebutted, pointing his thumb over at Maka.

"Soul, I'm not very good at seeing souls yet, and obviously I am not nearly as superior at it as Maka is, but I know enough to have seen the flare in your soul just now." She said, giving a huge smile.  
"You sure know a lot about us, are you certain that you really aren't our stalker or somethin'?", this caused a jolt of laughter to come from Cigale.  
"Do you get that alot?" Soul asked.  
"No, Just that I have had to answer that question about a million times today!" She let out another quiet giggle.

"Plus, you all are pretty famous back in the French Branch, I've read about all of you, but never got the time to meet anyone while I was here." She took a quick look at the clock.  
"Damn, I gotta go, nice talking to you."

"See ya"

She left, leaving Soul in silence once more. After having some time to think to himself, he closed his eyes and focused. Black, pitch black. An endless void of black. Suddenly, an enlightened room, themed with red and black.

"Welcome back, _Soul_" Said a small, red impish creature. "Yeah, I know" Soul said, switching the needle onto the moving record, which played a serene toon.  
"Remember, we are playing _my_ music now" Soul directed at the imp, who nodded.  
"You have a visitor,_ Soul_" the imp said, his grin now reaching to his ears. He opened the curtain on the far side of the room.

"Hi Soul." Maka squeaked, standing in a red spaghetti-strap dress that was showered in sequence. A spotlight hit a point in the room, and it suddenly looked so much bigger. Beneath the ray was a black piano, and a large bench, which looked big enough for two people.

"Soul, would you play for me?" Maka asked, smiling. Soul's senses fought against him as he felt a tingling in his body. Never before had he been so nervous to perform.  
"Please Soul?" She pleased once again.

He couldn't turn her down.

Never again could he turn her down.

He grabbed her hand, and led her to the bench, sitting her to the left of him.

He opened the cover of the piano.

He then began to play.


	3. Misunderstanding

Nager Avec les Ames Vertes Ch. 3 "Misunderstanding"  
(To Swim with Green Souls)

_**Controversy can lead to a variety of problems, but in the end, it all could have been a misunderstanding. **_

The dark, red and black themed room, is not here, and no longer is there the piano, nor the red, wretched imp.

This is not the personification of Soul's mind, and is not the room that he last recalled being in.

"Great, now I don't know where I am..." Soul said, looking at his new surroundings. He viewed where he was residing, a wooden, weather-worn park bench. This place, he had never been here before, yet, why did it seem oh so familiar? The sight of green, fresh grasses that drifted to a rhythm of their own. The smell of a tranquility that could never be real.

_ How could this place be real?_

The sound of a flowing river, rushing only a few yards away, so soft, so sincere, yet so visually surreal.

"Ugh, it's so freaking quiet here. I have to be in a dream, and I wouldn't mind waking up now." He said, grasping a small piece of his flesh, and pinching it, a shock hit the spot, pain hit the spot.

"Damn, that means I have to be awake. Wait....wasn't I just in a hospital?" Soul asked himself as he bent down to pick a piece of grass from its place. A bumblebee buzzed by his ear, it sounded so real. Well, it should have, Soul was certain that is should sound real.

He strolled over to the river, where he spotted many fish that varied in color and size. Dipping his hand down into the water, the fish began to nibble at his fingers, and he felt the cold whip by his fingertips. How could this be real?

He then heard something he could never forget, something he could never mistake, but also a sound he could never seem to fathom. The sound of pages flipping from a large book. Swiftly, he turned around, frozen where he stood. Maka lifted her head from her book and smiled. Wait, hadn't Soul just been sitting on that spot?

"Maka? What are you doing here?" Soul asked, limply making his way to sit beside her.  
"To read of course, it is the perfect day outside." she replied, closing the book, and sending Soul another grin.

Maka was here now, his world was complete, he wanted this to be real, _Soul prayed for it to be real._  
"Can I see that?" Soul said, grasping the book. Its cover was a maroon leather, and was blank. It looked thick, perhaps a couple hundred pages thick, just like most of the books Maka read, most of them Soul wouldn't even dream of reading.  
He opened it up halfway.  
**_ Nothing _**

"What the Hell kinda book is this?" He said, turning the book open to the very first page.

**_Something_**

It contained eight words, and they stung into the core of Soul's being. It read:

**_ "Hello, Soul. Are you sure this is real?"_**

* * *

Soul opened his eyes quickly, only to close them immediately.

"God Damn, why is this light so damn bright?!" he yelped, scrambling into a sitting position.  
"Hello, Soul." Maka said, coming into the same stance. She then turned her head over to smile at Soul. He couldn't help but smile back.

The room began to dim as his eyes adjusted to the light, he didn't realize that his ears hadn't yet, up until when the door opened. It sounded like a bang, even though it was nothing more than a creak.  
"Professor Stein!" Maka said, sitting up straighter. Even when she wasn't in school, she acted like a good student, which of course, would just piss Soul off.

"Hello!" Bellowed Stein, twisting the bolt attached to his head. He had an unusual grin on his face, different then the one he usually placed on himself.

"Why do you look so...._shit_."Soul said, worry running over him.  
"Soul? What's wrong?" Maka asked, her smile fading into a frown. She looked over to Stein, who began to chuckle his maniacal little laugh.  
"**Soul, what's going on?!**" She demanded. Soul shifted nervously, slowly sliding underneath his sheets. His mumbling could hardly be recognized.

"Dr. Stein....is great at seeing souls too...remember? Apparently my soul...**_flickered _**in a weird way...last night..." His voice tuned to almost nothing at the last part. A few seconds passed, and Maka's face turned a bright pink.  
"You don't mean..."  
"Yep"  
"He saw..."  
"Yeah"  
"Really?!"  
"Yes, really Maka..." He grumbled, putting his hands over his face. Stein's laughing gradually grew louder, and eventually a bang was heard from the room over.

"Kids" He said within the laughter. Soon enough, he silenced himself and again twisted his bolt. Then, he reached into his lab coat pocket, searching desperately for a pack of cigarettes. As soon as he found the hidden treasure, he opened it and lit a smoke, inhaling deeply and exhaling a sigh of relief.

"Oh yes, and Maka?" Stein directed, walking over to her bedside. He knelt down to her eye level, and set a hand on her right shoulder.  
"Maka, I'm sorry that I'm the one who has to tell you this." He said, closing his eyes, and exhaling again.  
"What? Tell me what? Did something happen?" She asked, her face now back to its original color. Now Stein had both hands on her shoulders.

"Maka, your father.....he needs to talk to you." He said fatefully, standing up. Like clockwork, Spirit flew into the room.  
"**_Maaaaaaaaakkkkkkkaa!!!!!!!!_**" He squealed, grasping her in a hug. Stein began to laugh again, and his cigarette bounced up and down in his mouth.  
"Sorry, I forgot to mention, when I felt your soul wavelength," He said, pointing his finger to Soul. "I said _'Sounds like Maka and Soul are enjoying themselves'_, but usually when I ramble on to myself, nobody listens. This time, your father happened to take the time to eavesdrop....and he catches on quick."

"Maaakaaa!!!" Spirit said, hugging Maka tight. She looked over his shoulder to give Soul a worried look. Maka's father then let her go, and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes frantically moved across the span of the room.  
"Papa!" She said, holding his shoulders out away from her.  
"Let's go, Stein. Nice talking to you Maka!~" Spirit said, grabbing Stein's arm, causing his cigarette to pop out of his mouth, which he naturally caught between his fingers. They left the room, and Stein's laughter started again.

Soul looked over at Maka in doubt.  
"I really don't need to know what he said...do I?" He asked, drooping over, and slouching. Maka nodded a definite "No", then made her way over to his bed, and sat in front of him.

"Thank you, Soul." She whispered, leaning in to peck him on the forehead.  
"For what?" He asked, looking back at her in confusion. He rubbed the side of his head, appearing to have a headache.  
"You played for me, and it was wonderful." She answered, smiling.

The door opened, and Spirit poked his head in. He had both hands behind his back, and though it was muffled, Stein's unmistakable guffaw could be heard.  
"Oh, hi again Pap, do you need something?" Maka asked, getting up off of Soul's bed to walk back to hers.  
"Yeah, I just felt I'd give something to Soul, a welcoming present if you will." He said, walking over to Soul. He grabbed his hand and set something in it. Spirit then grinned and headed back over to the doorway, first giving Soul a serious, paternal look.  
"Love you Maka!" He said, closing the door. Maka once again sat infront of Soul.

"Hmm....Maka, honestly, sometimes your old man can freak me out." He said, sighing.  
"Yeah, he tends to have that affect on people." Maka said, "Hey, what did he give you anyway?" She asked, leaning forward on her elbows.  
"Dunno, a piece of paper?" He said, opening his hand, and observing the red 3x3 inch-ish package.

**_Maka began to twitch._**  
"Soul...give me that..." She said, trying to grab the package. She failed miserable as Soul held it high above her head, starting to rip the top off. Maka attempted again to grab it.  
**"Soul, please!"** She begged. To late.

Soul froze for about five seconds, in which he spent staring stupidly at Maka, then back to the red package. Suddenly, he threw it to the floor, in the space between their beds, which was about a 3 foot diameter space. He began with mumbling that was impossible to comprehend, then he started talking to Maka at a loud, speedy pace.

"Holy Shit! Maka!" He yelped, jumping out of his bed, pacing back and forth.  
"Why...the...fuck...would your father give me a fucking con...." He stuttered,

"condom...Maka, what did he say to you?!" He demanded, grasping her face, gently of course. She tried to turn her face away, as it transformed many shades. Then, she whispered.

"He said 'remember Maka, have safe...."  
**_"I KNEW IT!"_** Soul interrupted, pacing even faster. He stopped eventually as he heard footsteps, and the worst voice he could hear at the moment.

**"YAHOO!"** Yelled Black Star, letting himself into the room, strutting over to Soul, attempting to retrieve a High 5. He received a very weak slap to the hand.  
"Black Star, how did you get out of your room?" Soul said, staring into thin air, and trying to wipe out all of the teenage-boy thoughts.  
"You didn't think they could tie up the almighty me, did you?!" He said, putting his hands on his hips, and letting out a mighty chuckle.

"Hey, Maka? What's goin' on?" he inquired, expecting a High 5 from her too. Which he didn't get. He strolled around the room, trying to fill it with his prideful presence.  
He stopped and looked down, true and behold, at the little red package.  
"Huh, what's this?" He said picking it up and inspecting the outside.  
Both Soul and Maka covered their heads in their hands. The curious Black Star looked inside it now. The expression that had previously been on Soul's face transferred to his. He was silent, 'Black Star' was silent. It didn't last long.

"Shit! It's open! OH MY GOD IT'S OPEN! AHH!" He yelped, dropping it to the floor, and running into the bathroom connected to the hospital room. He began rapidly scrubbing his hands, and while doing so, sent a glance in Soul's direction and screamed,

"SOUL! OH MY GOD! Holy....shit, Soul..." He continued and finished washing his hands, not even stopping to dry them, he sprinted to face both Soul and Maka.  
He looked quickly from Soul, to Maka, then back to Soul. He continued this repetition many times.  
"Black Star? Are you in here?" said Tsubaki, quietly entering in a kind manner.

"Oh, Hello Maka and Soul" She said, smiling. She then took a look at Black Star.

"Black Star, are you alright?" She questioned, glaring over at her meister. Black Star attempted to speak, and his mouth opened and closed, but nothing more then a squeak came out. Soon enough, he just promptly waved his finger and arm from Maka to Soul.  
"Black Star, I don't understand, you have to say something, please." She said, cocking her head to the side.  
"The....they....did **_it_**" He mumbled, quivering where he stood. Tsubaki only smiled and nodded her head in the motion of a 'No'.  
"Oh Black Star, Maka-chan isn't stupid, this is probably just a big misunderstanding." She said, looking over at Maka.  
A vein ruptured inside of Soul's temple.  
"Since when would I?!" Soul asked, stomping a foot down.  
"Soul, you're a guy. It's kind of an obvious assumption." Maka said, rising to stand by him.

"Oh noooo you don't, I know when I am being lied to! I have that power as a future God!" Black Star said, scowling.  
"Next time, inform me before you two do anything funky." He said, glaring at Soul. Angered, Soul grabbed him by the arm, and jerked him to the ground.  
"We didn't do anything!" He growled, pushing his foot onto Black Star's back.  
Now, more voices were heard from the hallway, and they all entered the room.

"What's will all the yelling?" Cigale asked, giving a black stare to Soul and Maka.  
"Who are you?" Maka asked, she thought she knew every face around this school by now.  
"Hello, I'm Cigale, and this is...Hey! **Where the Hell did Prix go?!**" She said, turning around to look in the hall.  
"_Oh, and by the way, they just made out_" She said, grinning. Maka's face turned pink once more.  
"Can you see souls too?!" Maka asked, surprised.  
"Not very well, I'm just beginning" Cigale said, still searching for her partner.  
"THERE YOU ARE!"

Prix came in with his arms around both Liz and Patty, following them was Kid.

"Seriously, some of us require some sleep." Kid said, looking at everyone in the room, sadly, his eyes traveled back to the picture frames he had tried to symmetrically place earlier.  
"I thought I just fixed those!" He said, going limp, and being caught by Liz, who in turn began to shake him.

"Liz...Kill me, I'm _useless_, _unforgivable_..."  
"Yeah yeah, I know, trash. Now get up." She said, shaking him harder, now he went completely flimsy. Liz sent a glance over to Cigale.

"I saw the look you gave him earlier. If you are going to deal with this, then you will have to live with....this" Liz said, pointing to Kid's limp body that now lie on the floor.

"Heyyyy what's this?" Patty said, finding the little red package on the floor. Quickly, Maka grabbed it and hid it behind her back.  
"Let...me...see!" Patty said, in a playful, yet scary voice. She chased Maka around the room trying to grab it.

"Hey, can you guys keep it down?" Said Sid, peeping his head in. He saw all the events taking place.  
"I am not even going to ask.." He said at the sight of Maka and Patty running around, Soul standing on top of Mt. Black Star, and Kid being thrusted awake by Liz.  
He retreated in safety to the bathroom down the hall, so that he could speak with Shinigami-sama.

A new sound was heard, and everyone stopped what they were doing to look into the hall. People crowded the sides of the walls, and a wretched tune was being played, a _strange scowl_ crossed everyone's faces.

**_ "EXCALIBURRRR!!! EXCALIBURRR!!!"_**

**_

* * *

Note: Sorry about all of the italics and bolds everybody! I got a little carried away.  
_**


	4. Trust

Nager Avec les Ames Vertes Ch. 4 "Trust"  
(To Swim with Green Souls)

_** To put your trust in someone, is to lend your heart and soul to them.**_

The crowd of meisters and weapons lined the walls surrounding their rooms. Each one of them was different in their own way, not one being the same to the one next to them. Yet, all of these people had something in common. **A familiar scowl on their faces.** These scowls showed an utter disgust like no other.

"Damn it...Not that..._thing_ again." Bellowed Kid, sighing as he leaned against the brick wall. Next, Black Star shifted his position, as to turn and tap a finger on Tsubaki's shoulder. She turned to face him, her hands resting behind her.  
"Yes, Black Star?" She asked, smiling as she always does.  
"Quickly, Tsubaki, fey blade mode, before that wretched thing comes our way." He said, sending a smile back at her.  
"Ok, but why?" Tsubaki said, turning into the demon blade. Black Star's grin grew wider across his face.  
"Just some payback, if you knew the thing, you would understand." He said, holding the blade in a playful way, though he flinched from the pain of moving in such a simple manner.

"Hey, Kid, wanna join me? Just make sure not to take my spotlight." Black Star said, walking over to Kid. The shinigami's smile enlarged to match his. "Sure, why not? Liz, Patty, let's go." He said, placing his body into the twisted stance of sin.  
**"Let's kill the bastard!"** Patty giggled as she transformed. Liz followed silently.

"Maka, this should be fun to watch." Soul said, nudging Maka with his elbow.  
"I suppose, you sure they won't hurt themselves?" Maka asked, a look of concern submitting itself.

"Like I care" He replied. Neither Soul nor Maka had grown a hatred toward Excalibur as the others, yet.

There was another quick and subtle movement, only this time from Cigale. She lifted her arm up to put her small hand on Prix's tall shoulder.  
"Us too, Excalibur deserves a good ass whooping" she said, her french accent emphasizing the vowels, also, she attained a grin that expressed utter joy. As she said so, the white heathen entered the scene, swinging his cane as he strolled toward them. He was joyfully singing his own self-given theme song.

"So...that is what you always talk about?" Prix asked, looking down at his meister. Kid and Black Star's heads shot up.  
**"You know who Excalibur is?"** They asked simultaneously. Cigale answered enthusiastically.

"I was going to ask you the same! And, oui [yes], I have met this being. Not to long ago, my..." She stuttered a bit "My father and I traveled to witness the legendary sword. You probably know what happened next." She explained, now moving her hand to rest on her chin. Once again, Kid and Black Star spoke in sync.

"We understand"

Excalibur made his way over, and began to speak.  
"It seems as though you all wish to hear my tale! It all started in the 12th Century!" He said, spinning his white cane in a large circular motion. Suddenly, there was a wonderful phrase to be heard.

_**"SHINIGAMI-CHOP!"**_ And with that, Excalibur was sent flying into the opposing wall, sending debris in every direction.

"F-FOOL!" Said Excalibur as he jumped, rather happily, from the crumbled wall. He then shoved his cane up in Shinigami-sama's face, well....mask.  
"HELLOOOO There! What brings you here tod...." He was interrupted by a classic Excalibur phrase, only a little scrambled.

"FOOL! My century started in 12th!" There was a brief silence, and you could have heard the wind blow a tumbleweed in front of the scene. Everyone began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Looks like he was hit real hard in the head!" Black Star said, almost falling to the floor in laughter.  
"I think honorable-father must have rattled his brain, and by the way Black Star, you get hit 'on' the head, not 'in' the head." Kid said as Patty and Liz returned to human form.

Patty took the liberty in lunging at Excalibur.  
"Rhino-thingy Bastard!" She cheered, pulling Excalibur into a dangerous death-hug. She wailed him about while she laughed.

"FOOL! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" He said, struggling to release himself from her grasp. Eventually, the white complexion turned a dark blue, and it went limp. To the enjoyment of everyone else in the room.  
"Onee-chan! The stuffed animal bastard fell asleep!" Patty yelped, setting the limp ball on the floor. Sid was then called over to "Escort" their unwelcome guest to the front door.

"I was a dignified man, but I never remember taking out the garbage. That wasn't the man I used to be." He said, holding Excalibur away from his body, as though it was a bag of trash.

As everyone re-situated themselves, Niagus stopped by to give them some good news.  
"You all can return home! As long as you refrain from any physical labor." She said, smiling, though they couldn't see it through the bandages. A loud "Hooray!" Was heard from all of them as they left to return to their homes.

"Come on Prix, we need to go train." Cigale said, walking hastily toward the door. Prix could do nothing but follow in the same swift manner.

_Why is she in such a hurry?_ He asked himself.

It was a beautiful evening outside. The sun was out and chuckling, and not one cloud landscaped the flawless pale-blue sky. These kind of days are obviously meant to bring happiness, and a fresh sense of fulfillment. Sadly, not everyone can appreciate these kind of days.

Cigale paused and stood still, taking some time to stare blankly up at the sky. She pulled her right hand over her eyes, though the sun's rays were not strong enough to effectively harm them. Then, she ducked her head down and continued walking, and soon enough, her short strides became longer, and she was in a full out sprint. Her partner struggled to keep up with her, even though his legs were significantly longer than hers.

Eventually, they ran up to a large patch of trees. An uncommon spot in the deserts of Nevada. Once slowing her pace to a stop, Cigale stood underneath the darkest point of the canopy. Again, she looked up toward the sky, and this time she couldn't see it. She smiled as she observed the almost pitch black darkness. As she let out a sigh of relief, her back leaned up against the nearest tree, and slid down into a crouching position.

"I'm sorry, Prix. I shouldn't have run off like that." Cigale said, resting her face in her hands.  
"It's...o-ok....why did you do th-that anyways?" Prix asked, still catching his breath from the 200 yard dash. Walking up and standing by her, he leaned up against the same tree.

"Prix, you know how I feel about these days. They resemble the days I spent with mon pere...[my father]" She said, burying her head deeper into her palms. A moment of silence was held, and through that humble stillness, a rustling of leaves was recognized. Prix turned his slender body to look at the adversary of the noise, while Cigale continued to mope in her empty memories.

"What business does a _Shinigami_ have here today?" Prix asked in a smart-ass tone. He was now standing straight up against the tree, and slowly made his way in front of Cigale. He held this protective, brotherly stance.  
Immediately, Cigale snapped her head up to see, only to return to her previous state. She mumbled through her hands, that way, Kid would not see her sudden flush of color.

"H-Hello, sir" She said, peeking slightly up at him. A look of great amusement crossed Kid's face, and he gave a small chuckle.  
"I don't think anybody has ever called me, '**sir**' before." Cigale dove her head further into her arms. Her muffled squeaking could be heard again.  
"I-I aplogize, I just don't know what I should..." Her voice faded to nothing, and Prix flinched slightly as he kept his stance in front of her.

"Cig, you don't have to treat him like royalty, he isn't King Henry the 8th. Though I'm sure he would be glad to cut your head off." Prix said, taking a few shallow steps toward Kid.

"So, _Shinigami_, what the hell do you want?" He spit, seriously, as well as defiantly. Kid just stood in a relaxed way, putting both of his hands in his pockets. He then hunched his left shoulder, implying a wordless "I Dunno". Prix took yet another step toward him, this time, it was a threat.

As he planted his back foot into the ground, his right arm became a long green knife-like prong, similar to his trident form's center.

"Eh? I have myself a punk-ass _Shinigami_!" He pointed to his arm, "How would you like this, to go through your spleen, possibly your liver, and then, have it protrude out of your back?" He said forcefully, pressing the tip slightly against Kid's Solar Plexus. The boy didn't budge, and instead, looked the menace in the eye.

Prix then began to press his weapon with more force into Kid's stomach, just enough to not break skin nor clothing. A sudden blur flashed past Prix's left side. Cigale had both hands on his armed appendage. He looked down to see her face streaming with small, practically unnoticeable tears.

**"Arreter! Pas plus, s'il vous plait! [Stop! No more, please!]"**she begged, sorrow blinding her, thus returning to her first language for a moment. She began to pull Prix's arm away from Kid's untouched abdomen. With her other hand, she attempted to wipe away her tears, but they continued to run down her face, each individual droplet hit the partially barren, sand covered terrain.

"Don't take your personal views against Shinigami out on someone you haven't even gotten to know!" she demanded.

Prix then retracted his weapon back into a regular human hand, and kneeled beside his technician.  
"Prix, you know I don't need this, not today!" She said, her voice being covered by her sobs. Prix then gave her a reluctant, but friendly hug. Once again, the area was deathly silent, and was broken by the most silent of people there.

"I-I apologize if I interrupted...I saw you fleeing, and figured something had gone wrong." Kid said, drifting over to crouch next to Cigale. Slowly, Prix released his partner, and stood up. He glanced at Kid for a second, and then turned his back on him.

"Cig, I'm going to get some water, it's damn hot out here." He said, leaving the wooded haven. As soon as he was out of sight, Kid edged himself over to wipe away a few of Cigale's tears. Many words ran through her head at that moment.

_Damn it! I didn't want anyone to see me cry..._  
She snapped out of her thoughts as the man she barely knew in front of her, grasped her face in his hands.

Her chest stung in agony, and she could have sworn that her heart had dug its way out of her chest with something dull, and painful.

"What is the explanation for these tears? Why do I see your soul mourning?" Kid asked, pulling closer to her. His face was within inches of hers now. The wind now picked up to a higher level. Cigale struggled to even whisper as she tried not to choke on her nerves, let alone the constant beating of her heart. Was this what it felt like to be truly happy? Or to be absolutely enveloped in endless sorrow?

"M-my father. He died one year ago today." She began to sob harder now. "He was a meister, like myself, and he was killed while trying to obtain the soul of the murderer, Charles Manson." She said, grasping the front of Kid's black coat, and lying her head against his torso. He vehemently wrapped her in his arms, and place his head on her shoulder.

"Unlike your partner, your soul trusts a man you met only an hour ago, you trust him enough to shed tears in his presence. Your soul trusts a man, who could kill you right now." He whispered in her ear. After a few moments of silence, that were not unlike the dark periods spent in an endless void, Kid moved his body enough to lift up her chin, and stare into her emerald green eyes. Following the action, Cigale couldn't help but stand up, never had she been so close to somebody she didn't even know for more than a day.

This time, as she wiped away the water from her face, and it didn't return. Taking a step backward, she grinned a weak smile.

"I take it you want to know why my weapon took such disgust toward you." She said, her smile morphing into a desolate frown.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you could explain." Kid said, walking with her to sit next to a fallen oak tree, it's surface growing a bright green florescent moss. He picked up half of an orange leaf, and let it go. His eyes traveled as he watched it flutter away like a tiny butterfly. The sudden change in wind velocity caused the top of the trees to sway.

"If you haven't noticed, Prix doesn't take lightly to Shinigami." She answered while picking grass from their roots.

"It was rather difficult not to notice." Kid said, grimacing. Cigale looked around desperately, making sure her partner wasn't around to hear what she was about to say.

"Prix was never very close to his parents, and often would reside in his other family members to comfort him. The closest to him was a cousin he had, and they spent almost every waking moment together, considering their close ages." She shifted unsteadily, and an uncomfortable look overcame her. "His cousin was a weapon, and he began to consume innocent human souls." She looked over at Kid,

"And to avoid him becoming a Kishin, Shinigami had to eliminate him." Kid's face developed a look of understanding, and he knew that Prix would rather blame the Shinigami for his best friends death, than to accept that it was the best possible action to be taken.

"I see." Kid said, standing and stretching out his usually still arms. Soon enough, they could both see Prix coming into sight. He had not two, but three bottles of water. As he approached them, he handed Cigale a bottle, and then held the other out to Kid. He smiled slightly, and resistively, probably just to appease Cigale.

"I felt your wavelength Cig." He said, sending a look over to her.  
"And Shinigami" This time, he did not emphasize "Shinigami".  
"Knowing Cig, if her soul trusts you, then mine can as well." He said as Kid grasped the bottle kindly. As Prix opened and drank his water, Cigale grabbed his hand, and raised up. She chuckled as she opened her bottle, suddenly thrusting it up in the air, water raining down at every angle. Before they hit the ground, she waved her hand in a straight line, and the drops suspended in mid-air.  
"We came to train, remember?" She said with a mischievous grin. Prix returned it, and switched to his trident form.

**"Shinigami"** He said in a sarcastic, friendly way.  
"Behold, our power". Cigale spat on him, and said.  
"Prix, don't be a cocky bitch, we aren't masters yet, though we can show the God of Death a thing or two!" She said, swinging Prix at a bundle of trees.  
_**"Onde Rouge! [Red wave]"**_ Quickly, a red, water consistent fluid sprouted from the tip of the trident at immense speed. The trees were incinerated in a matter of milliseconds. A cry could be heard from the trident.  
"GOD DAMN IT CIG! THAT HURT! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET SOME OF THAT ON ME!!!" Prix yelled, a sound similar to water in a frying pan could be heard as the ground around them crackled in the acidic fluid.

"Oh, oops, je regret.[I'm sorry]" Cigale said, moving her hand in a circular motion, thus bringing the water back to the tip of the trident, and having it disappear. The tip was still covered in red water, and within the next second, Kid had hold of the trident.

"Hey ass whole! Let go of me!" Prix yelled, sprouting a green fluid this time, an epoxy and glue-like substance known as "Onde Verte [Green Wave]" Kid easily dodged the goo, and grabbed hold of the staff.  
"The outer forks are perfectly symmetrical." He said, staring stupidly at the twisted sides. His face then turned serious, and he ran his hand up and down the middle prong repeatedly, trying to somehow make the asymmetrical center.....symmetrical.

"But the center is a disaster!" He squealed, still running his hand up and down furiously. Distant laughter came from Cigale as she tried not to fall to the ground.

**"KID! You don't know how wrong that looks!!!" **She yelped, hunching over in breathless giggling as Kid continued to fail in his quest of fixing Prix's weapon form.

"STOP THAT!!" Prix said, returning to human form. Thus, Kid's hand rubbed up and down his face, he hadn't noticed that he had transformed yet. Throughout the sound of girlish laughter and the rubbing of a poor man's face, the crumpling of leaves was heard, and Liz walked up to them. By the time she arrived within talking distance, Kid had acknowledged his epic failure, and was grovelling on the ground.

"Oh Kid....Come on" Liz said, nudging him with her foot.

"Filth.....I am swine......Kill me..." Kid said with his hands over his head. Eventually, Liz picked him up into a piggy-bag position, and started to walk home, only having the energy to wave goodbye to Cigale and Prix. She began to jog as it started to pour down rain, a result of the constant wind blowing about.

"This is more like it. J'aime la pluie [I love the rain]. It really is calmer." Cigale said, basking in the rain.  
"Yeah....What the hell are you smoking? And can I have some?" Prix asked, pulling Cigale as he walked out of the wooded area.  
"Let's just go home" She said, smiling.  
"It's been a long day."


End file.
